Equestria en LLamas
by ShinigamiTaicho
Summary: equestra sufrio un ataque, ahora lo volvera a sufrir, pero unos seres de otras dimensiones aparecerán para ayudar ?como les ira?
1. Chapter 1

Equestria En Llamas: prologo

Todos los que conocéis equestria sabréis que es un lugar agradable, pacifico, precioso y muchas otras cosas positivas, pero ahora nos centraremos en la guerra que ganaron por muy poco y todo gracias a que los que arrasaron con los ponies los subestimaron, gran parte de la población se perdió en esa sangrienta batalla, potros y yeguas eran asesinados para desmoralizar al enemigo, soldados de Celestia y Luna perecían bajo los pequeños proyectiles, pero más letales, de los enemigos al final la guerra la ganaron los ponies, pero fueron los que más sufrieron ya que más del 40% de la población civil murió, el 60% de los soldados también murieron a manos de esos seres bípedos , en cuanto al terreno… casi todo el país en llamas.

Lo único que queda en pie es Canterlot, gracias a sus potentes escudos, Cloudsdale, que termino por acercarse a Canterlot para estar más resguardados de la lluvia incesante de proyectiles y unos 100 kilómetros a la redonda tomando la montaña de Canterlot como centro.

De los casi 10 millones de ponies quedan poco más de 5.

¿Quiénes atacaron a los ponies? Los Humanos

¿Por qué? Por querer mas riquezas, todos sabemos que el suelo de Equestria esta minado de gemas preciosas, además de esclavizar ponies para las niñas de gente rica y asi tener un pony de colores, parlante y que podría ser unicornio o pegaso.

¿Qué pasara ahora? Los humanos volverán y los ponies lo saben ¿Cuando? No lo saben, ahora mismo están fortaleciendo lo poco de territorio que les queda con grandes murallas, que de poco servirán, investigando las armas humanas que pudieron recoger, no son las más potentes, y esperando no tener que enfrentarse a los humanos en varios años mas.

**_[En otra parte de Equestria: a 50 kilómetros de la muralla pony]_**

Se puede apreciar como un extraño portal (garganta de bleach) se abre saliendo una figura bípeda, su vestimenta (o la ropa que lleva puesta en este momento ) consiste en, unas sandalias negras (como las de naruto en shippuden), unos tejanos color negro, un chaleco azul oscuro, en la espalda del chaleco se puede ver (mentira hay una mochila) los canjis de _"shinigami","taicho","espada","_ _Kaizoku__" y "shinobi"_ (pero están tapados y no los vemos) encima del chaleco trae una gran mochila (de esas cuando te vas de colonias que metes el saco de dormir también) llena de pergaminos donde guarda comida, agua, mas pergaminos, etc. A su lado izquierdo atado a su cintura se puede ver una espada con la funda en negro con dibujos de lobos de color plateado, el mango es de color rojo con negro ( como el getsuga tenshō del bankai de ichigo) con un cacho de cadena negro colgando, a su derecha otra espada un poco mas simple, funda negra con toques rojos y azules con un mango de color negro con detalles en plateado.

Esta figura sale del portal y a medida que sale el portal se cierra como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

**-¿Donde estoy?-** Pregunto aquel extraño mientras una brisa apartaba el chaleco del pecho dejando apreciar un hueco y al lado un cero

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**Hola espero que el prólogo os haya gustado…**

**Bueno aquí no tengo mucho que decir solo que aparte de mi oc personal un tanto extraño ( solo he puesto lo que lleva y no como es en apariencia XD)**

**En esta historia diferentes personajes de diferentes animas ayudaran a los ponies a vencer en la próxima batalla, los elegidos son ( los animes )**

**Bleach, One piece, Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail y de momento solo estos**

**Los personages que asistiran seran…. Os dejo con las dudas en el siguiente capitulo al inicio los pondré**

**Se despide ShinigamiTaicho y recordad esta historia es mia y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Equestria En Llamas: Capitulo 1: ¡Pillado y encerrado!

**_[Punto de vista: sujeto no identificado]_**

**-¿Dónde estoy? - ** Pregunté a… nadie **-¿Esto es Equestria?- **Me volví a preguntar, me contaron cómo era, pasto verde, animales sueltos por doquier, etc. Y lo único que veo es tierra calcinada y boquetes en el suelo, negué con la cabeza y me senté en posición de loto, a ver si concentrándome encontraba esa ciudad a la que debía dirigirme para hablar con las soberanas de este país, si es que esto es equestria.

A los pocos segundos de concentrarme encontré una gran cantidad de magia a unos 40 tal vez 50 kilómetros de mi posición actual, me levanté y empecé a caminar mientras recordaba lo que me dijo el rey de los shinigamis

**_[Flash back: tercera persona]_**

Nos encontramos en la sala de reuniones de los shinigami taicho, donde hace unos pocos minutos apareció el rey de los shinigamis buscando a cierto arrancar ahora capitán del 14º escuadrón (inventado) que se dedicaba a misiones en hueco mundo ya que casi todos son antiguos arrancares antes al servicio del traidor shinigami Aizen Sosuke y ahora al servicio de los shinigamis, en ese momento entra un sujeto con el traje reglamentario de los shinigamis además de su haori blanco con el kanji "14" en la espalda, en su pecho se le podía notar un hueco, dando a conocer su origen, y el numero 0, su pelo era rojo con mechones rubios, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de la bestia de un conocido suyo ( los ojos de kurama/_Kyūbi_ solo que su pupila no era tan rasgada )suscolmillos sobresalían un poco de la comissura de suslabios y su piel era de un tonobronceado

**-¿Me llamaron?- ** Pregunto aqueljoven que apenas aparentaba los 20

**- El rey a venido personalmente a decirte algo – **dijo el sotaicho yamamoto

Decir que tanto aquel joven como el resto de los presentes se sorprendio seria decir poco

**-Te tengo una mision jacob tier (**si es el hermano menor de halibel tier**)-** Dijo el rey de los shinigamis** – Iras a otra dimension a ayudar a cierta raza a ganar la futura guerra que se ****avecina ****– **Dijo sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente **–Pero no iras solo, algunos conocidos tuyos de aqui y de otras dimensiones a ayudar, solo que tu iras antes- **Dijo el shinigami, durante los proximos minutos a los presentes en la sala se les contraran las caracteristicas de ese mundo (apariencia, que raza son, de que son capaces, etc. )

**- Bueno adelante entonces – **Dijo el ahora conocido como Jacob Tier

**_[Fin del flash back]_**

Si que pasaba rapido el tiempo cuando estas recordando cosas que han pasado hace poco ya que a la lejania podia contemplar una gran muralla, mejor dicho una muralla colosal, pero en ese momento algo me golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarme K.O (dando en la nuca) lo ultimo que vi antes de perder la conciencia fue un o una pegaso de color azul con el pelo de arcoiris

**_[punto de vista de: Rinbow Dash]_**

Un humano, eso es lo que acababa de golpear, aunque era algo diferente a los demas, este no tenia esas peligrosas armas de fuego que tanto daño nos hicieron en la guerra _–"lo llebare con las princesas para que lo interroguen"- _nada mas pensar eso lo cargue a mi espalda y a toda prisa me diriji hacia el castillo de las princesas para que lo interrogaran

**_[fin del punto de vista]_**

**_[EN OTRO LUGAR:A 75Km de equestria}_**

Diferentes gargantas se habrian de donde salian distintas personas con aspectos de lo mas variopintos

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Hola... SORPRESA 2 CAPIS HOY XD**

**Por que he subido 2 capis? Me aburro y tenia tiempo solo eso ademas de que hacer un fic de MLP cuando eres un Brony que no dice que lo es... es peligroso escribir en publico asi que aviso SERE IRREGULAR A LO MEJOR Y EN 1 SEMANA NO PUBLICO... bueno lo promentido es deuda, estos seran los personages que vengan a ayudar**

**One piece: los mugiwaras al completo**

**Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, happ vuestra eleccion**

**Naruto Shippuden: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Acamar vuestra eleccion**

**Bleach: 5 a Vuestra eleccion**

**Aviso voy a subir ( si puedo ) otro fic Xover entre naruto y bleach**

**Se despide ShinigamiTaicho **

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, por fin despues de tanto puedo escribir esto en paz... ¿ por que ? Por que ya tengo ordenador, no el mejor, no el mas rapido, pero si lo suficiente para poder escribir mas temprano, ademas de que estoy operado y eso aun me ha retrasado mas XD bueno ahora a contestar reviews

**guest: **claro que la continuare

**Eyedragon: **ya tenia pensado meterlos

**rikimlp: **Inuyasha? Mira a lo mejor lo haga hace mucho que no lo veía y me olvide un poquito de nuestro amigo "orejas de perro"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_De momento esto se queda asi: los personajes que vendrán a ayudar a los ponies son..._

_del mundo de naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru_

_del mundo de one piece: la tripulación de los mugiwaras_

_del mundo de bleach: Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia y mi hermana ( tan tan taaaannn buenos y malos trabajan juntos? LOL )_

_del mundo de fairy tail: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy y Lucy_

_del mundo de Inuyasha: (aun no vendrán pero vendrá el equipo al completo)_

_XxX: No son muchos?_

_Taicho: si_

_XxX: Y si borras alguno?_

_Taicho: ¡JAMAS!_

_XxX: **¬¬'**_

_Taicho: Dentro capitulo_

_PD: lo de a 75Km de equestria es de la nueva equestria ( lo que queda dentro de la muralla )_

**Capitulo 2: Interrogatorio**

**[Nueva Equiestria: Castillo De Las Princesas: Calabozo]**

Nos encontramos ahora en los calabozos del castillo de las princesas, ¿ por que ? Rainbow dash placo a Jacob y lo noqueo... En la sala se puede ver a las Mane 6, las princesas Celestia y Luna y Varios guardias, entre ellos el hermano de la nueva princesa de Equestria Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor (ACLARACION: cuando se utiliza 2 comas sirve como paréntesis "( )" para que no os confundáis ) y al pobre Jacob atado de todas las maneras posibles, por alguna razon no se ve el hueco de hollow que tiene, sin sus espadas y sin su mochila

**-¿No lo habremos atado demasiado? - **Pregunto Twilight viendo como apenas se veia humano entre tantas cadenas y cuerdas y cadenas y cuerdas y...

**- ¿ Tu deliras ? A saber lo que puede hacer este monstruo, incluso creo que tendriamos que atarlo mas y romperle las piernas y los brazos – **Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se preparaba para atar y torturar al pobre e indefenso Jacob (Taicho: si claro... esta "indefenso" ) En ese momento el "monstruo/humano" Jacob despierta lo que asusta a las presentes

**- Eso... Dolió – **Dijo Jacob mientras intentaba sobarse el golpe, aunque tan encadenado... - **Pregunta... ¿ Por que estoy tan atado y encadenado ? - **Pregunto Jacob mientras miraba a las ponies con sus penetrantes ojos rojos con una pupila algo rasgados

- **Contestación... Por precaucionaunquenoparecestanmaloperoesosojosdanmiedo... - **Empezo a decir Pinkie Pie siguiendo el juego al humano delante de ella

- **Pregunta... ¿ Podeis desatarme un poco ? Solo vine a hablar – **Dio Jacob mientras todos los presentes miraban a la ponie con sombrero de vaquero

- **Dice la verdad – **contesto a la pregunta no formulada ( ¿ dice la verdad ? ) justo después de decir eso la mayoría de cadenas y todas las cuerdas desaparecieron dejando a Jacob encadenado solo de las muñecas

- **Gracias – **Dijo Jacob mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa lo que sorprendió a los presentes por 2 cosas, la sonrisa no era falsa y el que tenia los colmillos un poco mas largos de lo normal

- **Ahora nos dirás todas las debilidades humanas y como matarlos mas fácilmente – Exigió** Rainbow Dash mientras el Humano se echaba a reír lo que altero a la pegaso **- ¿¡ DE QUE TE RIES !?** - Pregunto a gritos la malhumorada pegaso

- **Perdón, pero es demasiado gracioso que me exijas eso en concreto, por que no mejor... ¿ que armas tienen ? ¿ que tipo de gobierno tienen ? O cosas de ese estilo, mi primera impresión sobre ti... impulsiva – **Dijo Jacob a lo que se gano un golpe por parte de la pegaso, pero lo que nadie sabia es que el humano aguantaría el golpe y la pegaso caería al suelo con un terrible dolor en la pata con la que golpeo al humano – **Creí que serias mas fuerte pegaso, pero veo que el dejarme inconsciente solo fue suerte – **Eso dejo a todos los presentes con las mandíbulas por los suelos ya que era bien sabido que ese golpe tendría que haber roto la mandíbula al humano

- **¿ Como has echo eso ? - **Pregunto Twilight a lo que fue Pinkie Pie la que respondio

- **¿ Tiene la piel súper dura gracias a su energía espiritual – **Dijo Pinie Pie mientras todos, humano incluido, dejaban caer sus mandíbulas al suelo

**- Eso es imposible Pinkie – **Dijo Twiligth con su lógica aplastante

- **Es cierto no puede ser que un humano sin magia pueda endurecer su piel a voluntad ¿ verdad ? - **Dijo Rarity quien en todo momento como la mayoría de aquí presentes estaba en silencio

- **¿ Pinkie vedad ? - **Pregunto Jacob a lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte de la poni rosa - **¿ Como lo supiste ? ¿ Como supiste que gracias a mi energía espiritual mi cuerpo se endurecía ? - **Pregunto Jacob a Pinkie

- **Una corazonada – **Dijo mientras sonreía mientras el resto solo miraba a Pinkie y al humano de una manera un tanto extraña** – Ahora te toca decir a ti tu nombre – **Dijo la inocente y siempre alegre Pinkie

- **Me llamo Jacob Tier, aunque todo el mundo me llama Jacob – **Dijo el humano al que ahora identificaban por Jacob

después de las presentaciones por parte de todo el mundo empezó el interrogatorio ( no había empezado ya?

**- Ahora que ya nos hemos presentado para que has venido, ¿ Eres una avanzadilla humana ? - **Pregunto Twilight a lo que recibió una negación por parte de Jacob –** ¿ Entonces que hacer aquí ?**

- **He venido ha ayudaros a enfrentar al ejercito humano que vendrá dentro de unos pocos años - ** Dijo Jacob a lo que solo recibió miradas incrédulas de todos los ponies

**- Ja, y que mas, ? Por que un estúpido humano nos ayudaría a derrotar a otros humanos ? - **Pregunto la malhumorada Rainbow Dash

- **Que yo recuerde nunca dije que fuese humano, eso lo supusisteis vosotras – **Dijo Jacob mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a meditar al detectar como se abrían gargantas en otro punto del país –** Así que ya llegaron – **Murmuro Jacob aunque fue oído por la poni granjera

- **¿ Quienes vendran Jacob ? - **Pregunto AppleJack a lo que Jacob contesto con un "los que me ayudaran a ayudaros"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Y asta aquí el capitulo de hoy, se despide ShinigamiTaicho con una encuesta..._

_Cuantos años tardaran los humanos en atacar a los ponis de nuevo?_

_A: 1 AÑO_

_B: 3 AÑOS_

_C: 5 AÑOS_

_D: 10 AÑOS _

_para que decidais mejor... las mane 6 aprenderan de los heroes que han venido a ayudar_

_XxX: heroes y no tan heroes_

_Taicho: son heroes aquí asi que callate o digo tu nombre_

_XxX: no te atreveras_

_Taicho: que te juegas ?_

_XxX: mejor me cayo_

_Taicho: asi mejor... ahora si se despide ShinigamiTaicho hasta la proxima ( mañana o pasado mañana XD )_


End file.
